It is sometimes desirable to form flanged ends an risers or other types of conduits. It is often advantageous to perform such modification at a work site. While flange forming machines are in existence, they are often characterized by their relatively large size and complexity, making them unsuitable for onsite work.
Then too, risers and other types of conduits may have irregular or damaged ends, making them unsuitable for formation of a flange which is smooth and can form a fluid-tight junction when connected to other elements. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact, easily usable arrangement for cutting the conduit to form a smooth undamaged end prior to formation of the flange. As will be seen below, the apparatus of the present invention has these capabilities and particularly lends itself to transport to and use at any site where the work is to be performed.